FEAR Beginnings
by PanicxNow
Summary: What happened before the first game...More than you would believe!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's note: Well the long 2 day wait is finally over. Anyway please read and review and enjoy. I hope you like it as much as I do!

Wednesday 11:00 P.M.

The lights flickered off and on a few times before Chris got up from his office desk. He walked over to the door and peaks his head out. Nothing. He goes back to his seat at his desk and sits deep in thought.

"How...this just doesn't add up!" Chris said angrily with his hands in a fist slamming down on the desk. The black office phone next to him began to ring.

"Hello?" Chris said

"Chris, it's Becca when are you coming home hunny?" His wife asked.

"Hopefully sooner than later. Once I figure this money problem out I will be... Before Chris could say anything else the plaque on his wall fell with a thud to the ground. Then from behind him his window shatters. Glass goes everywhere cutting him deep. Blood is dripping from his arms and back of his head.

"Hey hunny I will be home I have to go." He hangs up the phone before she can reply. He gets up and opens the door. A girl in red dress stood in the doorway. Chris stumbles backwards and falls. The girl disappears into thin air. Chris gets up and walks quickly out his office space. He opens the elevators doors and walks in franticly. He hits the garage level button and the elevator starts to go down...slowly...The lights start to flicker and in the opposite corner of the elevator Alma appears. She walks towards Chris with her long dark oily hair hanging in front of her face. She reaches out and touches Chris. His arms starts to burn. Chris let out a terrifying scream...

F.E.A.R. HQ Thursday 6:00 A.M.

"Alright team. At 23:00 hours yesterday we had a call about suspicious activity we might need to deal with I want it dealt with and accomplished by midnight tonight!"

Coming Soon: F.E.A.R. Beginnings Chapter 1: A Fatal mistake!


	2. Chapter 2 A Fatal Mistake

Authors Note: I know it is a short chapter...I know anyway please go read and enjoy

F.E.A.R. Beginnings: Chapter 2: A Fatal Mistake

The Helicopter took off and flew to ATC. It was his first mission, Will Hallmen. All he knew is that he was part of an ultra secret military group called F.E.A.R. or First Encounter Assult Recon. He also knew that they dealt with thing adults had a trouble believing in.

His pointman or leader of his squad was actually a women! She was a great leader but this mission she seemed out of it. Her name was Rebecca Widow or you may already know her...Becca who is now a widow!

The team was getting close to their destination and their nerves were kicking in. They were armed with a handgun, 3 grenades, and a Andra FD-99. They also had full armor and a flashlight.

"So you ready for this?" Dom asked.

"ummm...yes." Will replied

"You'll be fine most of our cases end up with nothing" Dom told Will.

There were 10 members in this squad.

1.Will Hallman- Beginner and Firepower

2.Becca Widow- Pointman

3.Dom- Asst. Pointman

4.Nick- Ammo and demo. expert

5.Lauren- Medic

6.Marcus-Firepower

7.Ryan-Firepower

8.Stevenson-Firepower

9.Brandon-Firepower

10.Justin-Firepower

The helicopter landed on the roof of ATC. Their mission was infiltrate, find out what happened, and neutralize the threat. Stevenson was the first out of the helicopter and he ran for the ATC roof door and threw the door open.

"NOOOO!!" Screamed Becca. She was to late. The door opened and a hundred bullets shot right through Stevenson's armor. To top it all off he dropped one of his grenades. I hit the ground with a thud and exploded. BOOM. His body exploded with it. The rest of the squad got into position ready to fight the replica soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3 The Unknown

Chapter 2 Part I: Unknown

Will's nerves were shaking his aim. He was so scared. Then without warning Brandon who was right next to him behind the air vents on the roof started to shoot his handgun. Will looked up and saw his very first replica solider. He was frozen in FEAR. The rest of his squad starting shooting at the clones. They kept coming and dropping like a sack of potatoes. Bullets would whiz by his helmet. He still couldn't move. Brandon looked down at him.

"What the hell you doing! shoot! Brandon yelled!

It was now or never. Will poked his head out with his gun ready to fire. He shot a few times missing each time. He just couldn't shoot. Then a miracle happened. The replicas stopped coming. Thank you will thought. Everybody was holding their position waiting... Becca got up first and walked slowly to the door with her gun pointed towards the door. Dom the asst. pointman got up with her and was right behind her having her back. The looked past the doorway and nothing happened. Everyone else in the squad got up and walked over.

"That was one amazing welcome party!" Ryan said.

"Alright here are the instructions! I don't want anyone going off by themselves. This just turned into something I didn't want it to. If we do get split up I want...i dunno just don't get split up. I have no idea what is going on here so lets go down there and give it our best shot." Becca finished her speech she turned to the door and started the decent into the unknown.

Chapter 2 Part II: Unknown

They all went down in a single file line. Will's nerves still on edge. He was last in line. He walked through the doorway and was right behind. He looked up and saw a little girl in a red dress. He looked at her and she looked at him. Something familiar he felt about her. Her jaw dropped down farther than it should and she let out a scream of bloody murder. Will looked in her eyes. They had a redish glow to them maybe it was her red dress. She walked away after her scream. Will only halfway down the stairs turned around and no one was there.

He was lost already! He ran the rest of the way downstairs. There was a wall in front. A way left and a way right. Which way he turned on his flashlight. He closed his eyes and went right. He was right handed so he went right. He continued to walk down the hallway. His heart racing every corner he made. Soon he made it to another flight of stairs. He looked back. Blackness... He looked downstairs he saw nothing but the red glow of the exit sign. He went down the stairs again into the complete unknown.


	4. Chapter 4 An Honorable Death

Authors Note: Chapter 5 is also done and I plan on putting it up really soon to catch this website up with the project origin forums. P.S. A death will occur in this chapter!

F.E.A.R. Beginnings Chapter 4: A Honorable Death!

The squad didn't even notice Will was missing. They just continued down the stairs and turned right. Then went down another flight of stairs until the entered a hallway with office rooms on each side. All eight of the units had their guns extended and ready to fire at any movement that wasn't there's. Becca still lead the team. The floor creaked as her weight went down on it. It was quiet except for the creaks. Then suddenly out of no where a gun fired and all eight members of the squad ducked and ran into an office room. Nothing but silence again. Then Ryan looked out and saw two replica and a heavy armored replica. Ryan ripped off a grenade off his belt and flung it to the guards. BOOM! Ryan looked and the two weak guards were down but the armored one spotted Ryan's head and shot but Ryan pulled his head in just in time. Then out of no where Ben ran at the guard with a shotgun aimed at it's head and fired. ben flew back onto his back. The armor fell off but the replica solider was still alive and still there. With no second thought the replica solider fired with it's particle gun. Becca looked out as it happened and quickly shot at the now unarmored replica solider in the head. It went down. Lauren the medic ran over to Ben.

"This looks bad..." Lauren said. Becca ran over and knelt besides Ben. Lauren ripped open his armor.

"It entered his left lung" She said as she lifted his helmet and saw that his eyes were empty . "It was an honorable death, he did it for us. None of out bullets were even hitting. I know its hard but there is a mission at stake and I want it accomplished soon before any one else dies! Lets move out!" Becca reassured all of them but in the back of her mind she knew he died because Ryan got cocky.

Chapter 3 Part II

Will stepped down and came to the same hallway with the office spaces. Will noticed a something black in the middle of the hall. He ran to it. He knew it was Ben. Will looked up and saw the replica soldiers laying there dead. Will knew he was heading the right direction. He walked past the hallway and turned right into a much smaller hallway he turned on his flashlight this time. He started to walk down the hall and noticed something coming his way. He squinted his eyes. A female with long black hair and wore nothing was walking towards him.

"Hello?" Will asked. There was no reply. She just kept walking towards him. She reached out her arm to touch Will. He backed up. He turned the other way and ran. He looked back and his flashlight went out he turned around and hit a wall he fell back unconscious. His world turned to black.

Coming Soon: Chapter 4: Paxton Fettel


	5. Chapter 5 Paxton Fettel

Authors Note: Chapter 5 is up and boy it sure is a ride of emotion!

F.E.A.R. Beginnings Chapter 5: Paxton Fettel

Authors Note! I want to say 2 things. 1. Please go onto and read it on there. This Project Origin website will get the chapters a day sooner than fanfiction but on fanfiction they will be uncut and more descriptive. 2. I just got F.E.A.R. Files for my b-day and I noticed that I don't have a very strong atmosphere in my writing I will work on it please just stay with me. As always please comment mucho appreciated!

Paxton just sat there in his dark family room. Lightning flashing though the windows and the thunder shaking them. How could he not of known! His wife was out with a man named Zach Bellwin. He wasn't angry. he just was numb to any emotion. He heard the deadbolt on the door unlock. Debbie (his wife) walked in giggling and Zach walked in behind her and shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Darling." Fettel had said.

"Oh shi...Hi!" Debbie said Paxton got up and met them in the doorway.

"Who is this?" Paxton asked calmly.

"Oh a childhood friend. What are you doing home. You should be at work?" Debbie defended herself.

"I wanted to go to dinner with you...Can he leave." Paxton asked.

"Yeah." She said and before Zach said bye. He closed the door.

"Who the hell was that!" Fettel Yelled

"A childhood friend!" Debbie said trying desperately to defend herself. He walked away from her and went into the bedroom and slammed the door. He felt time like time slowed down. A little girl sat on his bed. She got up and walked over and transformed into a pale undressed women. She hugged him. He started shaking violently and his vision blurred and then all the sudden everything came back. Time sped up and he was calm.

"Can I come in." Debbie called out crying.

"Yes..." Paxton said.

Paxton opened the door and he saw Debbie crying with maskera running down her cheeks.

"Im so sorry!" She said.

"Im sure you are." He turned around and brought her in for a kiss. They kissed and she exposed her neck. Paxton saw an opportunity tog et even. Her neck was exposed and he took it. His teeth dug into her neck. She let out a scream. He covered her mouth and continued to eat. Her body become limp. Once he was done he was covered in blood. He stripped and got in the shower. The steam cooled him off and relaxed him. He knew what was about to happen. A War.


	6. Chapter 6 The Darkest Betrayal

Author's Note: The climax of my story is here. Be prepared for anything! Lives are at stake and this won't end pretty. Also more info for F.E.A.R. 2: The Reason at the end!

F.E.A.R. Beginnings: Chapter 6: The Beginning War

The emotion running though will as he leaped out of the back of the truck were new to him. He had power. He had to just finish this.

Becca looked out and saw two of her soldiers down and not moving. please any one but Lauren we need her to Becca thought. She glanced at their last names on the uniforms. They read L. Helperson and M. Belwix. NO! she thought.

She looked at Nick the bomb expert on her squad. He unleashed a turret. Instantly it activated and started shooting the replica's. It wasn't doing much. Ryan turned the corner and started to run to the mob of replicas. He hand all five of his grenades in hand. He dove for the center of center and it exploded. Ryan blew up and so did about 12 replica soldiers. Everything was falling apart.

Brandon was turned around. Se looked he was setting up some kind of bomb. Suddenly he turned a light blue and was reduced to nothing but a skeleton. Becca now knew she had to take down the armored soldier first. She realized that only 4 people were left. Herself, Dom, Nick, and Justin. There was roughly 26 soldiers left.

"This is it. we go all in. Now!" Becca said on her communications link in all the suits to her soldiers. They each knew all or nothing. They loaded and reading to run out behind covering and unleashing everything. She said a quick prayer. This was it. The terror she was facing was unbearable. Her nerves on end. As if in slow motion she ran out of hiding in unison with the rest of the team. Instantly a blue laser flew past her and hit another person. She couldn't see behind her but just kept firing.

Will pulled the trigger yet again. Missing. He could hear the clinks of the bullets on his armor. He pulled the trigger yet again. MIssed. Suddenly one of the F.E.A.R. units fell to the ground. Only 2 left. Then two huge explosions bust between him. His units were now dead. 2 against one.

The ground was covered with charred corpses from both sides. He pulled the trigger to his particle gun and missed. He did it again only nothing. Out of bullets. He threw the weapon at one of the F.E.A.R. units. It fell. Will pulled out his projectile gun. he shot a few shots into the body just laying there. The body didn't move. He shot another round of bullets at the head of the last F.E.A.R. unit. The unit turned and it shattered the glass of the front of the helmet. Will wondered who the last person was. Some hair fell out of the helmet. A Girl. Becca.

"Who are you? Your to smart to be a normal replica!" She yelled

"I am..." Will took off his helmet.

"Oh my God... Will." She stood there in shock.

He grabbed his gun and pulled his trigger. A girl dressed in a red dress took the bullets. She walked to him slowly. He saw her.

"I told you no." The girl said. Will tried shooting his gun but the girls hand touched it and it exploded. "I need this people to discover why I'm here. You can't kill them." With that she climbed his head and looked straight into Will's eyes. I told you no..." She touched his face. It burned only for an instant. Then blackness. Dead...

Authors' Note- There you go the climax. The last chapter which will be out soon I will make a promise. THIS CHAPTER WILL TURN THE PLOT IN THE FIRST GAME UPSIDE DOWN. I promise you. There have been hints throughout it all so please the action doesn't stop here. Read the last chapter and then replay F.E.A.R. and what you thought will be changed. Be Ready for Anything!

News for F.E.A.R. 2: The Reason: The date might be pushed up for the release. Anyway here is a little part of the plot. A masked villain in a school. The military can't figure it out. The first ever F.E.A.R. Mission. The reason they made F.E.A.R.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fallout

Author's Note: I am sad to announce that this will be my last chapter for F.E.A.R. beginnings but don't worry I will be back Oct. 1 to present the most original F.E.A.R. story ever penned. F.E.A.R. 2: The Reason!

F.E.A.R. Beginnings Chapter 8: The Fallout

Becca just stood there in shock. Her mouth opened and tears still falling from her brown eyes. She wiped her face. She walked over to the girl in the red dress. The girl was standing over the body of Will.

"Who are you?" Becca asked.

"His mother. Alma Wade. He was my first born. He has a brother. Take this video. I need help. Please..." She let out a scream. "I'm broken inside. Help me!" She let out another scream and ran away. Becca just stood there is astonishment. She looked at Will's face covered in blood. She shut her eyes with the tape in her hand. Becca fell to her knees sobbing. For a whole squad was dead. She couldn't deal with this.

Someone's shadow was walking towards her. She looked and it was someone in a military uniform. He yelled something. Time slowed down for Becca. She lost the will to live. She placed the video tape down. Picked up her gun. The military man was yelling only she didn't comprehend anything. She closed her eyes and was ready to shot. She placed her finger on the trigger and pulled. empty. She screamed bloody murder and by now the army man and a few of his buddies were holding her down. She let out another scream and tried worming her way out of their grips but to no success. She finally blacked out.

--

She awoke up in a white room. She was in a straight jacket. The door opened. A man in a suit walked in.

"Becca are you ok to talk." The man asked.

"Yes." Becca replied.

"My name is Grant McGover an I wanted to ask you something. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get this video?

"A girl gave it to me." Becca told the man.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked

"She needs help." Becca said. The man walked out after the response and the door shut behind him.

"She is still delusional. We need more time." Grant said to the head of F.E.A.R. HQ who was Lance Stillful.

"Does she know what was on the tape?" Lance said

"She didn't say anything except "she" needs help." Grant said. He pushed play on the screen and there it was. RAW security camera footage of Paxton Fettel eating the guard and shown his army. There were glimpses of a little girl on there.

"She must mean her." Grant said. The movie went on.

"Ok I need that Wade man pointman with the outstanding reflexes by my side in 10. I think we have a war coming our way! Go!" Lance said.

Grant called a few people and the pointman was ready for his mission. He was to go back to ATC and uncover why this was happening.

Lance walked into Becca's room. She was staring blankly into space.

"Excuse me." Lance said.

"Alma wanted us to find out about Paxton. She wants to stop it. She isn't bad! Her older self is." She said. Now she was screaming! "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHE PLANNED ALL OF THIS. SHE WANTS US TO GO BACK THERE. SHE MADE THAT VIDEO FOR US. SHE NEEDS US. She just kept screaming. Lance closed his eyes and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Becca's head.

"Help her..." She pleaded. Lance didn't buy anything of what she said. All Lance saw was a man eating people and with an army. He pulled the trigger and Becca fell. Blood fell on the white floors. Lance looked at her disgusted.

He didn't know what to think. He couldn't let her go out and tell everybody about this girl. He closed the door and left the room. He sat in a chair. He thought.

What if...what if the little girl she called Alma was telling us Paxton is planning something big and told us before it got to late. There is no such thing as a little girl though. It must be another psycho man eating people. It just has to be. Right?

Author's Note- There you go. The missing link to the whole Alma story is now complete.


End file.
